La nieve cae
by misuzu-gao
Summary: Que pasa cuando tus gritos no son escuchados y mueres en los brazos de tu amado en el frio invierno? Y que esta dispueto a dar InuYasha para revivir a Kagome? IxK, mi primera historia.
1. Chapter 1

Uff esto es mas dificl de lo que creiaa!! Jaja valorooa todos los que hacen estoo! O: yo pq ya la tengo hecha pero…bueno bueno esperoo que les gusteee es triste hasta yo llore cn esta, bueno lloro por todo xD, bueno ya mas seriaa...espero que les guste y diganme que opinan (:

Declaimer: No soy autora de InuYasha ese es mi sueño, pero no lo soy!

**La nieve cae **

Me siento extraña

tengo frió

¿¿InuYasha donde estas cuando más te necesito??

Empieza a nevar mi corazón se congela por el amor q le tenia a la joven q se esfumo como espuma en el mar,

me abandono,

me olvido,

se fue con ella

Kikyo es tan fría como cada copo q cae en mi cuerpo y me hiela hasta lo profundo de mi ser

pero no se compara con el frió q siento

al verte con ella,

un escalofrió en mi espalda al ver su mirada,

y tu sonriente con esos ojos tan bellos

y tu cabello en tu espalda brillante con el sol

tus orejas tan bellas como el amanecer

y tus labios tan calidos y dulces

Pero sé q no son míos;

son de ella, de mi peor enemiga

La q se quedo con todo y me dejo sin nada.

Se llevo a InuYasha y con él mi corazón y

con mi corazón mi vida q solo existía a tu lado al lado de ese ser q logro cautivarme para despues abandonarme

dejandome sin ningun deseo de vivir, sin el a mi lado, sin su mirada sobre mi y su proteccion.

Tratare de vivir sin su amor q nunca fue mio

y q sin embargo nunca me rendi, siempre tuve la esperanza d q fuera mio y de nadie mas

Pero ahora se q es de ella y q sus labios no me pertenecen.

Vivir, morir¿¿Cual es la diferencia??

sin ti vivir es solo respirar pero no sentir,

no sentir el ser amada por alguien q aprecias

tu fuiste el unico ser q ame y me dejaste,

fuiste el unico q me hico sentir algo mas q solo amistad y lo destorsarte.

Odiarte,amarte, son mi 2 sentimientos q sineto por ti te odio por abandonarme por ella,

pero te amo pq me cautivate con esos ojos tan bellos, color miel, brillantes junto al sol y q nunca e visto una lagrima en ellos.

Tú eras mi razón de vivir

Mi corazon latia con fuerza a verte a lo lejos,

Ahora sin ti cada latido es un golpe q se siente en mi pecho por q tu me dejaste,

Por ella.

El invierno marchito los árboles y Kikyo marchito mi corazon

E InuYasha marchito mi vida

Como una rosa q se marchita con el invierno

Cada copo en mi ser cada lagrima en mi rostro representa el frio

q siento cada instante de mi vida q paso sin ti a mi lado y q espera q pronto me vaya de aquí

Lejos de tus ojos

Irme de este mundo dejandote con ella,

Con mi corazon herido,

Mi vista nublada por las lagrimas,

Mi voz quebradiza por el llanto,

Mis pasos lento por el dolor de mi corazon

y sin esperanza de volver a verte

O de volver a sonreir sin ti.

Te amo

Grito a un vacio sin fondo

Dudo en lansarme por el,

Gritar tu nombre,

Ver si me rescatas,

Y si no lo haces estara bien

Mi vida seria un infierno sin ti, tanto q no la soportaria,

El dolor,

Los besos q se dan,

Mi corazon en pedazos,

Sin esperanza,

Sin vida propia,

Con el unico deseo de be abrasarte con todas mis fuerzas sentirte en mi con un beso q selle mis dudas,

Té nesecito,

te amo

Trato de gritar al vacio frente ami pero no, prefiero alejarme sera lo mejor para ambos

El dolor q siento al verte con ella es insoportable y doloroso

Y costoso para mi verte en sus redes

Ver como poco a poco te vas alejando de mí

Muere InuYasha!!

Grito en silencio al verte en sus brazos

Se q ella solo te llevara al infierno

Pero lo mereces por abandono.

Despues la joven de cabello color azabache

Se detiene y piensa:

No, el no puede morir y menos por un deseo mio el es lo mas valioso q tengo y no lo puedo perder asi.

Se levanta la nieve esta cada vez peor se disponía a lanzarse al vacio cuando sintió una mano en su cintura deteniéndola al instante volteo para ver el rostro q esperaba fuese de InuYasha pero no era un monstruo q decía:

Tu eres mi caza de hoy

les gustoo? esperoo que sii (: si no diganme!! la vdd necesito que me digan que opinaaan! y perdon mi letra no soy buena en español :F


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome al principio lloro por saber q no era InuYasha mientras el mounstro se la llevaba a la joven en la espalda y cuando raciono grito:

InuYasha salvame porfvor!!!!!!

y no hubo respuesta alguna

Es cierto el esta con ella cerro los ojos para morir a manos de el mounstro

q la dejo acostada en una rama y la rasguño en el estomago dejando una herida muy grande y reunió sus fuerzas y grito:

InuYasha te lo suplico SALVAME!!!!

No hubo respuesta el mounstro le dijo con una voz mas fría q el mismo hielo

El no vendrá ríndete

Kagome reacciono con esas palabras con mucho dolor y sufrimiento

Y decía:

No, el vendrá el no me abandonará

El mounstro hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y la volvio a rasguñar pero esta vez en mas profunda q hizo q la joven diera un grito de dolor.

Mientras el joven estaba con su amada hasta q su narisita óleo la sangre de Kagome y abandono a Kikyo con un beso y diciéndole con voz dulce y tierna

Kikyo en este invierno cuidate y q tu corazon se mantenga caliente a mi lado y se marcho al llamado de Kagome

Al llegar Kagome estaba cubierta en sangre InuYasha al verla asi mato al mounstro y la puso en sus brazos Kagome al verlo le dice con dulzura:

InuYasha veniste por mi me alegra q seas tu mi ultima mirada puede q no viva por las heridas, y la sangre q tengo por culpa del demonio

Y al terminar queda inconciente

InuYasha le dice a gritos desesperados a la joven q despierte pero ella seguía igual su respiración se cortaba de cuando en cuando el joven la llevaba con una anciana para curarla la anciana al verla asi se horrorizo y le dijo al hanyou q estaba muy preocupado por la joven

InuYasha pq no la salaste antes¿¿no vez q puede morir por estas heridas y perdida de sangre??

Lose pero yo...yo...estaba con Kikyo oía los gritos de Kagome q me pedían ayuda y los ignore por estar con ella el derrama una lagrima y se voltea para no ser visto,

Yo fui el culpable, ella me necesitaba y la defraude me grito por ayuda y la ignore y todo por estar con Kikyo y la abandone cuando me necesitaba y asi defraudar su confianza y por eso no volveré a ver su sonrisa

Kaede al oír esas hermosas palabras de aquel hanyou piensaKagome si sobrevives a esto sabras lo q InuYasha se preocupa por ti

Kagome estaba cada vez peor la sangre seguía cayendo y cada vez tenia menos en su cuerpo asi q Kaede tuvo q detener la hemorragia para recostarla; InuYasha se sentía culpable por todo especialmente al defraudarla cuando alguien la necesitaba y el la ignoro por estar con Kikyo,

Sentir sus labios en los suyos,

Y sus brazos en su espalda

Por sentir eso Kagome podría morir,

Sabiendo q el no la ayudo cuando lo necesitaba y cada vez q la veía la veía respirando con dificultad,

Su cara estaba más pálida,

Sus mejillas perdieron el color rosado q siempre tenia,

El brillo de sus ojos no se veía mas,

Su cuerpo estaba frio,

Su sonrisa se había desaparecido como si el aire se la hubiera llevado

y dejando una tristeza incomparable

Intentando sobrevivir,

Mientras él...

La defraudo cuando lo necesitaba

La abandono en el peligro

por el ella podría no volver a sonreir a un día nuevo y no diría su nombre cuando lo lastimen,

Nadie más me va a decir abajo en una pelea,

Nadie más volveré a confiar en mi,

Nadie mas depositara su vida en mis manos como ella, si muere no sabré q hacer ella me llamo y yo la ignore

Ella confió en mí y la abandone,

Deposito su vida en mí y la deseche,

Ella era mi amiga y yo...

Yo...no le di importancia y por hacer eso no la volveré a ver sonreir y no me abrasara mas cuando sobreviva a una pela,

Me dejaran solo cuando necesite a alguien,

Ella estaba ahí para mí,

Ella estaba cuando la necesitaba,

Ella se preocupaba por mí,

Ella curaba mis heridas,

Ella me cuidaba cuando estaba mal,

Ella me protegía cuando la necesitaba,

Ella me daba esperanza cuando no tenia,

Ella me sacaba de mi tristeza,

Ella se quedaba conmigo aunq me convirtiera en un demonio sin importarle el daño q le pudiera hacer,

Ella daría su vida para salvarme,

Mientras yo la abandone cuando me necesitaba la olvide cuando me recordó,

Ella solo queria q la ayudara como ella me ha ayudado

Y yo...la deje sola sin nadie en quien confiar.


	3. Chapter 3

InuYasha no aguantaba mas llevaba semanas esperando q Kagome se recuperara y seguí igual o peor y cada vez q empeoraba InuYasha al verla sufrir tanto y q el no podía hacer nada lloraba de tristeza y enojo;

y cuando aparecía estar peor q nunca con mucha fiebre y con la nieve q cae a lo lejos se ponía peor InuYasha la agarra y se la pone en sus brasos y la abraza y le dice con una voz tan dulce q parecia de un ángel:

Kagome no te rindas yo no te abandonare nunca, tú tampoco me abandones te lo suplico!!

Y le besa la frente.

En eso Kagome siente la calidez del beso y despierta y le dice con mucho esfuerzo:

InuYasha, perdóname no podré salvarme vete con Kikyo junto a ella serás feliz y nada para mí es más importante q verte sonreír, además InuYasha, te agradezco q me hayas rescatado de ese monstruo

InuYasha, recuerda q yo siempre estaré a tu lado….

Espero q me perdones por lo q va a pasar...

Cierra los ojos lentamente y deja de respirar...

InuYasha empieza a llorar por la gran perdida de Kagome por su culpa en un invierno tan frió como ese murió Kagome, por a culpa del hanyou.

Después InuYasha recordó la espada de Sesshomaru y decide tenerla

Cuando llega le dice a Sesshomaru:

**InuYasha:** mi vida depende de tu espada y poreso debo tenerla.

**Sesshomaru:** ya veo q la humana q te acompañaba a muerto por tu culpa...

**InuYasha:**...

Se queda pensando en sus palabras

**Sesshomaru:** ya veo, tú la abandonaste por irte con esa sacerdotisa

**InuYasha:** si fue así q??

Con su voz más apagada q de costumbre

**Sesshomaru:** si tú la traicionaste tu debes de revirala

En eso Lin llega

**InuYasha:** Kagome murió por mi culpa por dejarla por Kikyo y poreso la necesito revivir

**Lin:** la señorita murió...

**Sesshomaru:** Lin vete d aquí

**Lin:** pero señor Sesshomaru no podría revivirla?

**Sesshomaru:** InuYasha la mato y él la debe de revivir

**Lin:** pero señor Seshomaru la seorita Kagome fue muy buena persona conmigo...

**Sesshomaru:** Lin vete de aquí no ves q voy a pelear con InuYasha??

**Lín:** sí

**Sesshomaru:** InuYasha si tanto la quieres ven por ella

Y puso sus hermosos dedos en forma d ataque (Fió sí pones eso te matan así q quitalo)

**InuYasha:** eso are te matare y me quedare con tu espada para salvar a Kagome

Empiezan a paliar, Seshomaru esta ganando, y la sangre d InuYasha esta derramada por la nieve mientras Sesshomaru no tiene ninguna señal ni de cansancio ni de sangre

Mientras InuYasha estaba muy cansado y lleno de sangre

Después de mucho pelear Sesshomaru lanza la espada de InuYasha muy lejos y estaba apunto de matarlo cuando...

**Sesshomaru:** muere...


	4. Chapter 4

Perdoooon por la tardanzaa!!

esq estoy en parcialeees!

estupida prepa )':

buenoo epserooo q les gustee :F

* * *

InuYasha se transforma en un yukai completo sin cerebro y corazón

**Sesshomaru:** pero q...

InuYasha lo estaba atacando directamente y sin espada!!

**Sesshomaru:** conq no te puedes controlar hermanito...

InuYasha lo estaba atacando mas ferozmente

Cuando se logra calmar por las pelas y pq estaba cerca de su espada y regresa a ser un hanyou

**Sesshomaru** ahora morirá

InuYasha al verse tan cansado decide correr.

**Sesshomaru:**así q te rindes, patético

Y se aleja

Mientras en el bosque

**InuYasha:** perdón Kagome te abandone de nuevo y ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir paliando...

Unas lágrimas salían de su rostro sin control

Cuando vi q Kikyo estaba frente suyo.

**Kikyo:** InuYash me sorprendes, estas llorando

InuYasha: ...Kikyo...

La abraza tratando de sentir el calor q le daban los abrazos d Kagome.

Kikyo recibió el abrazo.

InuYasha no siento la misma calidez q con Kagome

Kikyo: así q es vdd q Kagome murió?

InuYasha: si, es cierto

Kikyo: ya veo q en realidad era mi reencarnación

InuYasha: Kikyo pq dices eso...

Kikyo: pq nos fallaste a las 2 y las 2 morimos por tu culpa...

**Capitulo siguiente **

**InuYasha:** es cierto yo mate a Kagome y Kikyo

**Kikyo:** Ella confió en ti

Ella te tuvo fe

Ella te quiso abrir su corazón y lo destrozaste

Ella murió por confiar en ti

Tu no solo mataste su vida sino también a su corazón

Ella quiso amarte

Ella quiso ayudarte

Ella quiso calmarte

Pero no la dejaste

Así q InuYasha repara tu error y ven conmigo al infierno y quédate a mi lado por siempre!!

InuYasha: …………….

**Kikyo:** InuYasha en el Infierno tu serás feliz a mi lado

InuYasha Kagome a matado a muchos mounstros así q debe de estar en el infierno

**Kikyo:** InuYasha, como Kagome murió por tu culpa, por confiar en ti ella es un angelito,

Volando libremente en el cielo

**InuYasha:** Esta bien Kikyo lo pensare

Y se va saltando por los árboles para despejar su mente.

InuYasha resbala por la nieve y cae en un montón de nieve

**InuYasha:** Para q hice eso??

Un torbellino pasa frente a InuYasha

**Kouga:** aquí estas bestia

**InuYasha:** q quiere lobo sarnoso??

Kouga: olí la sangre de Kagome y queria saber como estaba

**InuYasha:** ella esta…………….


	5. Chapter 5

Aww!!

gracias a todas :F

ya esta semana deere subir mas rapido

pero las proximas 2 no estoy segura pq tengo examenes finales )':

hare lo que pueda :F

ciaoo (:

* * *

**Kouga:** en su época?

**InuYasha:** este...no

**Kouga:** Entonces?

**InuYasha:** ella...a...mu...mue

**Kouga:** mejor me voy cuando la veas me dices!!

**Kouga:** aparte no quiero gastar mi saliva contigo

Y se aleja en un torbellino

**InuYasha:** como le diré lo de Kagome...

Cuando escucha una voz

**Miroku:** InuYasha aquí estas!!

**InuYasha**rayos!!

**Sango, Shippou:** ¿Dónde esta Kagome??

**InuYasha:** pues ella...

**Kikyo:** a muerto

**Miroku,Sango,Shippo:** QUE!!

**Shippo:** InuYasha por que no la salvaste??

Derramando unas lágrimas q caían en forma de copos al suelo

InuYasha: yo...yo...

Y se va por los árboles

Miroku Sango y Shippo empiezan a llorar sin alivio sin importares q empezó a llorar

A lo lejos sé veía a 3 jóvenes arrodillados en la nieve llorando y gritando el nombre de Kagome al cielo

InuYasha llega a una cueva

**InuYasha:** Kagome...mi querida Kagome ¿donde estas cuando te necesito?

Y sintió q el viento lo acariciaba con dulzura

InuYasha: aquí estas, tú eres mi pequeña angelita de la guardia

Secándose las lagrimas

**InuYasha:** perdoname por no ayudarte por mi culpa moriste mi querida de Kagome

Derramando más lagrimas

**Sesshomaru:**en realidad eres patético

**InuYasha:** callate Sesshomaru tu no as perdido a la persona q mas amas

**Sesshomaru:** eres un inútil al enamorarte de una humana

**InuYasha:** Callate!!

**Sesshomaru:** solo queria comprobar q patético eras y ya lo averigüe así q ya me voy

Sesshomaru se va de aquel lugar 


	6. Chapter 6

Aww!

Perdon por la MEGA tardansaa! Esq arggh! Fanfiction n o me dejabaa entraaar! esq q corajee ):

prometo subir mas seguido (si el internet m lo permite) :/

las quiero (:

gracias por todos sus comentariooos (:

sisisi

cdence (:

ciaoop

* * *

InuYasha tmb se va a un bosque hasta q se detiene en un lago congelado y dice:

**InuYasha:**

Yo la mate

Yo la abandone

Yo moriré por ella

Como ella murió por mí

¿Porque vivir?

¿Por qué Morir?

La vida acaba

La muerte empezo

La vida se me a sido arrebatada

La muerte es mi destino sin ella

Cual hermosa rosa se marchita

Mi vida acaba junto con la tuya

Mi muerte ya empezo

Kagome, te necesito

A mi lado, necesito verte, abrazarte, sentirte, amarte, besarte,

¿Qué no-vez q tú eras todo para mí?

Kikyo, amor mío, yo te amaba

Pero a ti no te importo

Ir al infierno contigo será olvidar a Kagome,

Y no quiero olvidar su sonrisa

Cuando se sonrojaba al cargarla

Verla dormir a mi lado

Ver como juega conmigo

Esperarla con ansias a q regrese

Saber q si sobrevivo a una pelea ella me abrazara

Verla reírse al verme celoso de Kouga

Preocuparse de mí en una pelea

Oír mi nombre preocupada cuando me lastime

Verte llorar por mi ver cada lagrima en tu rostro es un pedazo menos del vació que quitas a mi corazón

Tuyo es mi corazón

Mío es tu corazón cada copo q cae siento q es una lagrima tuya

**Capitulo siguiente (desde donde me quede!!)**

**Sesshomaru:** es patético de InuYasha enamorarse de una humana si son repugnantes no los soporto

**Lin:** señor...Sesshomaru...usted no me quiere cerca d usted verdad??

**Sesshomaru:** lin tú eres la única humana por la cual me preocupe pero es todo es un favor por salvarme y poreso te cuido además gracias a tu presencia puedo conseguir a Tetsaiga

**Lin:** entonces solo soy un objeto para usted??

Y se va corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos

Sesshomaru la miro de reojo no se preocupo siquiera de detenerla

**Sesshomaru:** Jaken ve por Lin, tenemos q irnos

**Jaken:** si amo bonito

Y se va tras ella

**Lin**solo soy un objeto para él

Mientras más lagrimas salían

**Jacken:** Lin el amo Sesshomaru te esta hablando

**Lin:** el no me quiere!!

**Jacken:** Lin el amo Sesshomaru nunca a tenido a ningún humano con él, los odia y sin embargo té acepto a ti

**Lin**solo a mí

Mientras se secaba las lágrimas

**Lin:** esta bien

Mientras se iba con Jacken...


End file.
